


Rising from oblivion

by moria_arty



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU twilight, F/F, Non-Human Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moria_arty/pseuds/moria_arty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan is the poster-child for diffidence; quiet, shy, she thinks she is mostly just existing and not living. Then something terrible happens, and she needs to fight a darkness she didn't believe she had, while finding her place in a world that is filled with a lot more secrets and chauvinistic vampires than she would've believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Short one. Might extend if it turns out to be interesting.

Bella had just had one of her several crappy days. She went to a worthless high school for a purposeless education, that everyone else seemed to consider extremely important. Even there, she was surrounded by people with superficial friendships, basically selfish brats seeking relevance by putting others down. She put up with the facade only as much as was necessary, keeping her head down and trying not to stand out in any way. But the animals picked on the weak ones too, so she tried to be about average. She knew she was gifted, and ridiculously smarter than most of the clowns who flaunted their perfect scores like war medals, but advertising that wouldn't help. It would just make the others fearful or jealous, and people did the worst things in the thrall of those emotions. She was just waiting for the final year exams, where she could destroy the misconceptions of her class in one fell swoop. She smirked at that thought as she walked home. She'd already received perfect scores on her SATs, and kept them well-hidden. Even from her mother. Renee was too naive and harebrained to understand the perils of the real world, so it was Bella who had been taking care of her since she was barely a teen. Before she left this hellhole, she would need to find an able caretaker, and of the long string of her mom's boyfriends and dates that she had rejected, the latest one seemed to be the most decent. She looked forward to not having to take care of the whole house and consequently having very little time to herself. It was because she had to replace an old curtain rod that she'd gotten so horribly late today. It was well after sunset.

Meanwhile, a few leagues away, a spirit awakened from a long dreamless sleep, not knowing why it had been disturbed. It remembered its last host, how redoubtable warriors had broken upon him in waves and yet he was unmatched. Then sorrow, love, death, brought about by the cursed gift of the spirit being, and travelling to a new land in search of solace. Here he had perished, choosing to relinquish his life and the deadly power granted to him. As the spirit arose, it looked for a new soul to bind itself to, one that would be strong enough to sustain it, and worthy enough to bear the price.

While thinking of all the pending work she had, Bella had lost track of her surroundings, and also the fact that darkness had fallen. The only light that came was from the street lamps above. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed. Suddenly she saw a man with an unkempt beard appear on the opposite sidewalk. She caught him matching her own pace and leering at her. As she started walking faster, he called out to her, "Hey sweetheart! I just wanna talk!"and started walking faster too. Another man appeared from the lane she'd just crossed, and with dread she realised that her house was still 5 blocks away, and the streets were deserted. The man who'd just appeared whistled at her and got uncomfortably close behind her. She gripped the rod that she had been holding, tighter in her hands, and suddenly whipped around and brandished it like a staff. Inside she was shaking with fear, and adrenaline was pumping in her blood, starting to make her sweat. But she made sure that only anger and grim determination showed on her face. The stalker seemed taken aback at first, but then he seemed to see something out of the corner of his eye and smiled smugly. Bella quickly realised someone must've snuck up behind her, and swung the rod 180 degrees, luckily hitting the third gangbanger right in the face. She barely heard his 'ooph' of pain when the smug one grabbed the rod and tried to pull it away. She turned around again and struggled to maintain her grip on the unwieldy piece of metal, and she could feel her arms shaking as she was losing the battle. Then she saw that Smug Guy was pulling with both his  hands and the edge of the rod was pointed right at his stomach. Bella suddenly reversed her motions and pushed hard on the rod, stabbing the guy in the crotch with it as a result. As he momentarily lost his balance and gave up his grip in pain and shock, she pulled the rod back and smirked as she prepared to swing it at his face again.

As she heaved the rod around, someone suddenly rammed into her from the side, ruining her arm and flinging her against the wall. It was the guy with the beard. The rod dropped out of her hands and clanged loudly against the ground. Bella's head hit the wall hard, followed almost instantly by her body. She dropped to the ground as pain radiated from her skull and her arms. She knew her fingers were probably broken, as was her knee, as she saw it lying at a weird angle. The first guy wasted no time in picking up the rod. Taking advantage of her back slumped against the wall, he took a swing at her prone figure. Instinctively she raised her hands to shield herself, and the metal tore against her left arm. She heard a sickening crack as her elbow joint caught the worst of the hit, which was followed by incredible pain. She screamed involuntarily as she cradled her broken arm, but even through her tears she looked up in rage and defiance at her attacker. The bearded fellow didn't seem to like it, and stomped on her outstretched foot. She gritted her teeth, resolved not to give him the satisfaction of another scream. The first guy she had hit was now getting up, bent on vengeance. As he flipped out a knife, she knew what he planned to do before he said it. "Let's see what you're hiding behind all those clothes, wildcat!" She growled and tried to get up, yelling, "Fuck you, asshole!" but she was punched viciously by a knuckled fist before she could regain her balance. She could feel blood welling in her mouth, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of begging. She spat out blood and then yelled loudly for help through eyes filled with rage and despair. 

The spirit felt a powerful burst of anger and determination, and willed itself to seek out the source. A soul that seemed to have been shrouded in obscurity moments ago, was shining brightly, surrounded by other, lesser souls tainted with malice. The more the surrounding malice grew, the more the soul seemed to shine with defiance and despair. _Almost exactly like **him**_ , thought the spirit. _Maybe even better_. It flew to the soul like a comet flying into the sun.

 The man advanced on her with his switchblade, undeterred by her yells. "Quiet, or I'll silence you nicely before we _explore_ you, girl." The guy she hit in the balls had also recovered and was standing next to the guy holding the rod, waiting to partake of the 'spoils'."Kyle, shut her up before she draws attention." Meanwhile, Bella was trying desperately to get up again, willing her spasming joints to move. The one who'd called out to 'Kyle' backhanded her across the face, yelling, "Stay down, bitch!" Defiantly, she managed to claw onto the bricks with her good hand, lifting her body up halfway, when she suddenly felt something in her abdomen. She saw a knife handle sticking out of her, and looked up to see the grimly smiling owner of the arm attached to the handle. She felt herself sliding down to the ground, but some part of her refused to believe it.  _I was supposed to do something...important. Not like this._ She felt herself losing consciousness, betrayed by her body's inability to continue fighting.

The spirit entered the body just as its strength seemed to slip away. It was of little concern. The soul was what mattered. 

Bella's mind was jerked into sharp focus by a fierce burning throughout her body, ten times greater than anything she had previously experienced. 'God, what now?' She thought. She had assumed she was given the mercy of unconsciousness before they did anything, but apparently even that was denied her.  _No dear, this is my pain._ She heard a voice say. 'Am..am I hallucinating?'  _Unfortunately, no,_  it replied.  _I am a very old...power, you may say. I was awakened and drawn to you in your distress. Your soul called to me._ 'I don't know what's going on, but whatever you are, why are you here? And why am I not... dead?'  _Like I said, your soul is very bright. I need a powerful untainted soul to bear me, and not abuse the gifts that come with me, and yours very much serves._   _As to why you are not dead or violated, it is because we are not **in** time. This is beyond the boundary of your earthly confines. For your understanding, you could say that time is...frozen. _ Bella forced herself to be pragmatic, distancing herself from the surreality of what she was experiencing. 'Okay, what do you mean by bearing you? And gifts?' She was waiting for the catch. It was too much like a 'genie of the lamp' moment to not have a catch. _By gifts I mean the power to destroy your tormentors in the blink of an eye, among many others too many to count. You will have abilities beyond any other creature to walk this earth. But you are right, there is a catch._   _My gift is also a curse. For us to sustain our life force, we must take life too. It is inescapable. You will be drawn to the life-force of other mortals like a bee to nectar._ 'You mean like a vampire?' Bella thought with horror.  _Yes, somewhat like a vampire,_  the voice seemed irritated, _though they are inconsequential younglings who came much after me. I will not lie to you child, it is a dark road, and none who have borne my power have lived full lives, despite immortality granted to them. But I chose you, Bella Swan, because I deemed your soul incorruptible, and yet there is darkness in your nature that I find..intriguing. Accept, and you will see the world through different eyes. You will not strive to remain in the shadows, because you will know your true potential. But there is no turning back, and no escape from the curse of my gift._

Bella couldn't imagine what she was hearing. How was she supposed to make such a decision? And taking lives? What would that do to her conscience? But then another part of her thought, 'People die everyday. I'm dying right now. Wouldn't I be doing a favour if I cleansed the world of monsters like these men? Murderers, rapists, drug dealers, abusers, the world would be better off without them.' Yet another thought cropped up '..and isn't that playing God?' Even before the thought had finished though, she already knew what she was going to decide. She had been talking to a demonic spirit that offered to save her from a horrible death, and it would enable her to exact revenge in turn. God or no god, this was no coincidence. If her soul was damned, she was going to make sure her would-be-rapists went there before she did. 'I accept', she thought with determination. _Very well, then. My thanks._ The spirit seemed to smile wryly to itself. 'Wait, will you be in my head all the time? How will I know what I can do?'  _No, I will only be there as part of your instincts. And believe me, you will know._

She suddenly returned to consciousness, midway through her fall to the ground. She felt her whole body burning with that same intensity as before, but now it seemed to be doing something else. It was..changing her. She became aware of a fraction of what she was now capable of, and it sent a wave of exhilaration through her. A short burst of laughter escaped from her lips. To the attackers, who thought Bella had lost consciousness, the laugh was disturbing. "The bitch is laughing?" The guy holding the rod (she knew now that his name was Mark, along with several insipid facts about his life) swung it around again, hoping to crack her skull. In the time that it took him to grip the metal, lift it and adjust his arm muscles, her body had repaired itself of all injuries. _For the last time_ , she thought to herself. As the rod swung in an arc towards her, she suddenly looked up with clear blue eyes, no whites to them. As the men looked into them, they were struck by a paralyzing, primal fear. Her hand caught the rod mid-air, and before any of them could blink she was standing upright, the rod firmly in her grip. Bella decided just this once, to give these men a demonstration of what was going to happen to them. She smiled coldly as she exerted pressure on the metal, heat flowing from her hands to make sure it wouldn't break.

The men looked on in horror as the rod reddened and was casually folded into a circle by the woman they were about to beat to death just moments ago. Mark was the wisest. He spun around and ran. Almost instantly, something seized him by the neck and flung him into the wall. The crotch-guy was next. He hadn't even seen the witch move, and then he watched Mark thrown like a softball. The moment he thought of running, he felt a cold hand seize his throat.  _Too late, big-balls,_ he heard a voice in his head say. The frail-looking girl effortlessly lifted him off the ground and tightened her grip, choking him slowly. 

Bella was high on the power she had just experienced, and was lazily watching the guy go blue. Suddenly, she became aware of the blood in his body, pumping furiously, carrying his life-force. She felt an overwhelming **need** to take it. This was the curse she was warned about. But this once, she didn't resist the urge. He deserved it. In an instinctive move, she snapped his neck while keeping him alive, and brought her mouth to his face. For a second she thought she would sprout fangs and drain his blood, but instead she leaned in as if for an intimate kiss. A rasping sound came from her throat as she  _pulled_ upon his energy, and her preternatural eyes saw a strand of white mist come out of his body, passing through her lips. Even as she released her hold on him, she knew he was dead. 

Now only 'Kyle' remained, and she was going to savour his death like he had savoured hers. She remembered the knife still stuck in her chest, and slowly drew it out, relishing the look of abject terror on his face. No blood flowed out; apart from the rip in her shirt, there was no evidence that she had been fatally stabbed.  _Fight or flight, Kyle_ , she thought. He grit his teeth and pulled out another knife.  _Fight it is_. He tried to rush at her with it, and she merely sidestepped his attack and grabbed his arm. With a slight squeeze, she heard and felt his bones snap much like hers had, and the knife dropped from his hand as he screamed half in shock. She flipped him over and let his body crash to the ground, and then stepped on his other arm as well. It elicited the same satisfying reaction.  _Well, let's not be too sadistic_. She crouched down and ended his pain by snapping his neck. The guy she had thrown into the wall was in no shape to get up, but was still making groans and squeaks. Too bad, it drew her attention. Tiring of the game, she bent down next to him and pulled him into a sitting position. "What were you going to do to me, Mark? Answer me, and I'll let you go." Mark, suffering from a concussion, didn't question how she knew his name. "I was just playing along with them, I swear I didn't mean to.." "Oh so you thought you'd play with me, Mark? Yes, I can see it in your pitiful little mind, you've gotten addicted to that sick power rush that Kyle got you into." "No I wasn't thinking, it was just..." "Well too bad you didn't think of all those other men and women you beat to death." Bella's eyes burned bright blue as she angled her face and for a fleeting moment, Mark thought he was forgiven. A second later, his eyes were empty and lifeless.

Bella got up and straightened her disheveled clothes. She spent a second in picking up the men and throwing them into a dumpster, before setting it ablaze with her hands. As she walked back home, she wondered how her life would now change.


End file.
